Steve Blum
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active |website = Steve Blum |agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates }}Steven Jay Blum (born April 28, 1960) is an American voice actor. He's known for providing the voice of Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Roger Smith in The Big O and Orochimaru in Naruto. Career His credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel in the anime show Cowboy Bebop; Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels; Mugen in Samurai Champloo; Roger Smith from The Big O; Orochimaru, Zabuza, Ōnoki and Ao in the Naruto anime; and Wolverine in numerous games and in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men, the animated movie Hulk Vs, The Super Hero Squad Show and the Marvel Anime X-Men. He also provided the voice of Jack Cayman, the main character of the video game MadWorld; Captain Foley, the venerable company commander, and Tank Dempsey, the comic relief in the Call of Duty series; Professor Galvez in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; Grayson Hunt, the main protagonist of Bulletstorm; and Gorim, Oghren, and First Enchanter Irving in the 2009 video game Dragon Age: Origins. He also provides the voice of Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy VII compilation. In September 2000, Blum voiced TOM, the robotic host of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Blum replaced Sonny Strait in the character's second through fourth incarnations, until the cancellation of Toonami on September 20, 2008. When Toonami was revived on May 26, 2012, Blum returned as the voice of TOM. He is also the announcer for 7-Eleven's "Oh Thank Heaven" television and radio advertisements, and partnered with Vic Mignogna in the series Real Fans of Genius (a parody of Anheuser-Busch's Real Men of Genius radio ad campaign). He is also well known in American Union animation as the voices of Heatblast, Ghostfreak, and Vilgax in the Ben 10 franchise; Jamie in Megas XLR; Yakky Doodle and Clamhead in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law; Smytus in My Life as a Teenage Robot. He is also known for his voice portrayals of Starscream in Transformers: Prime; Count Vertigo in DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Young Justice; Red Skull, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes; Melbourne O'Riley in What's New, Scooby-Doo?; Amon in The Legend of Korra; and Zoltun Kulle in Diablo III. On June 5, 2012, he was awarded a Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor, having 261 credited appearances on May 10. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Starskyus, "Superpower" Soldier #1 Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - King Kurpet (ep. 6), Medieval Farmer (ep. 6) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Professor (ep. 29), Old Shamanist (ep. 30) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Shin, Bar Patron (ep. 34) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Gen'ichiro Haneoka *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Dhalsim (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Makoto Shishio, Toma Sakaki (eps. 15-16), Police Officer (ep. 61) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Saori's Friend (ep. 9), Ryuji (ep. 11), Homeroom Teacher (ep. 12), Maki's Father (ep. 12), Barrow (eps. 13-14), Bus Driver (ep. 15), Yui-Li's Father (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Spike Spiegel *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Keisuke Takahashi, Papa (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Guugaku (ep. 1), Blue 2 (ep. 1) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Teacher (eps. 8, 13), Newscaster (ep. 10) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Professor Nebraska (ep. 5), Kesskass (ep. 6), Roderick Thieves Co-Captain (ep. 15) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Roger Smith *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Drago Wing *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Saizo Henchman (ep. 12), Junzaburo Shiina (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Pururumon, Poromon, BlackWarGreymon, Young Gennai (ep. 50), Punimon (ep. 50) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Mushrambo, Sago, Big Blue Brother 1, Eilis, Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 0013, Dr. Claus Van Bogoot, Commander Farej (eps. 14-17), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Kenta Kitagawa, Mitsuo Yamaki, Gigimon, Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon, Gallantmon *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Larry (eps. 6-7) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Young Shiba Roses, Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kazuma Torisuna *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Kyoshiro Kokujo (eps. 53-65), Extreme Bucketman *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Kia Freeborn, Jeweler (ep. 19), Businessman A (ep. 20), Officer A (ep. 20) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Kuromaru, Aniki, Kagero Fuma (male form), Sazanami, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Sanjuro Sunaarashi *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Vincent Alzey *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Darcia, Elder (eps. 19-20) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Gofure, Dr. Hakase, Roberto Weil, Shin (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Cain (eps. 3-37), Ababa, Meowmigo #3, B-Daman Player (ep. 3), Mr. Browbeaten (ep. 38) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mugen *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Aston Collins, Moses, Mr. Grant, Punk A (ep. 27), Black Suit A (ep. 31), Black Suit B (ep. 31), U.S. Secretary of Defense (ep. 33), Butler (ep. 39), President (ep. 39), Staff (ep. 42), Reporter B (ep. 48) *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Assassin (ep. 4) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Leeron Littner *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Mr. Nash, Boreas, Granox OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Operator (Animaze Dub) *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Agito Makishima, Gregole (ep. 1), Custodian (ep. 3), Zancrus (ep. 4) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Tetsugyu, Genya, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Masashi Masamune, Miyu-Miyu, Security Guard (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Leiot Steinberg Anime Films *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - King Mayan Baceska, Amazon Carnias, Dolph Tasta *''Akira'' (1988) - Terrorist 1, Nurse, Radio Reporter 3 (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - T. Hawk, Reporter 1, Calcutta Soldier, Ring Announcer, VTOL Pilot *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Spike Spiegel *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Acetylene Lamp *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Doctor *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Gregg Glenn Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices Writer *Naruto External Links *Steve Blum at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Blum at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post